Doom2
by candon
Summary: Kim goes exploring old caves and Ron has "alone" time with Yori. Death and sex.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

**Amazon Jungle.**

Kim hacked her way through the underbrush, stopping every few feet to check her map. 3 days ago Kim had fought Shego in a jet, while trying to retrieve an old amulet. It had fallen out of the plane and into what looked like a cave. Kim was if her math and directions were right, the cave was nearly 3 yards away.

Kim had been told to leave the amulet but she refused to listen. This is why it took her 3 days to get here, because she was getting help on the sly. For reasons unknown to her, Shego had yet to go after the amulet, and Ron could not help her because he was sick.

Soon the sight of the moss covered cave came into view. Kim looked around to make sure she wasn't followed by any humans green skinned or not. Kim let out a sigh then proceed to walk over to the cave entrance.

**Colorado, Stoppable Resadence.**

Ron with a hop to his step, put out a vase of Jasmine, turned on some traditional Japanese music and dimmed the lights. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He looked out the peephole to see Yori who he let in. When he opened the door he was stunned as Yori was wearing a curve hugging blue silk kimono and her hair was in a bun with two ornate sticks in them. Yori liked how Ron went speechless at her presence and she liked what he was wearing as well. A tight fitting shirt that showed his well formed abs that she herself took the time to help cultivate.

"Kim is not hear is she?" asked Yori.

"Nope she's off chasing some weapon or something in the Amazon jungle, at the most we have 2 days but Wade said he would let me know once she's back" said Ron.

"Good" said Yori.

Yori jumped Ron bringing him into a deep kiss while also slamming the door.

**Amazon jungle.**

As Kim entered the cave she turned on her flashlight to make it easier to see. Kim had seen the hole in the roof of the cave, the natural skylight the amulet through, so she was looking for another light source. As she walked she had the feeling that she was being watched. Kim looked behind her only to see nothing at all, but when turned around a large red snake was in front of her. Its eyes glowed and Kim felt her body stiffen.

"My my what a tassty little morssel we have here" said the snake.

Kim was shocked to find a talking snake but her face would not express the emotion, nor would her legs move to run.

"My name is Deroug and I am hungry, would you be sso kind ass to remove your falsse fur pleasse" said Deroug.

The snakes eyes glowed and Kim's body began to act of its own accord removing her clothes.

_"No stop, why am I doing this!" _thought Kim as her own body worked against her.

"Good now lie down it sshell make my meal all that mush eassier" said Deroug.

Kim tried to will her body to run but to no avail her body obeyed only Deroug.

**Colorado, Ron's house. **

Ron and Yori had not broken from their kiss as they fell on the couch. They did brake from kissing as they needed air and for Yori to remove Ron's shirt. Ron messaged Yori's breast through the thin silk earning moans. Ron began to kiss and lick Yori's exposed collarbone while she writhed under his touch, Ron could smell her desire growing ever more so.

"Let...me...see...the...rest!" rasped Yori.

Ron climbed up from off her then proceeded to slowly undo his pants earning him cat calls from Yori. Soon before her stood Ron in all his glory. Yori licked her lips as she liked what she saw.

**Amazon jungle, Deroug's Cave.**

Kim refused to be eaten by a snake but try as she might only her mind fought as her body stayed perfectly still. Deroug ran his tongue over her feet then popped his mouth wide as he slid her feet into his gaping maw.

_"I will not die like this!" _though Kim.

Kim tried to focus all her energy into her feet, so that she could pull them away and kick the snake in the face, but it was hopeless as her body would not respond to her futile struggle.

**Colorado, Ron's house.**

Yori took Ron's cock in her hand rubbing ever so gently, while with her other hand she cupped his balls lavishing them with attention. Ron stood there his eyes closed enjoying the the light touch of the women who truly wanted him. Yoir began to rub faster and harder until Ron groaned his time almost upon him when Yori stopped.

"Come on finish please!" begged Ron.

"No my love I shell not, we are not yet done, we have much more to do" said Yori.

"Two can play at this game" said Ron.

In response Yori removed the sash holding up her kimono, letting it fall reveling her hardening buds and glistening cunt.

**Amazon jungle, Deroug's cave.**

Kim had finally given up all hope of survival as Deroug had now reached the top of her pelvis . Kim felt his tongue slide between her legs and flick twice at her vagina before going back in place.

"Mmh" moaned Deroug.

Kim could feel the sharp cold floor biting into her skin. She could feel as her body slid deeper into the warm, moist throat that was to be her tomb. But most importantly she could feel the wet, hot, stinging tears that poured from her eyes.

**Colorado, Ron's house.**

"Ron! please have mercy!" cried Yori.

Ron flicked his tongue across her pussy up and down, left to right, stopping for a few quick minutes the pressed into her most sensitive area's causing her to cry out in pleasure, again begging for mercy. Ron used his lips to nibble on her outer folds. Yori's hands flew to his head pushing him in deep where he inserted his tongue waving it inside her.

"Ron you are evil!" cried Yori.

"I learned from the best" said Ron.

Ron then pulled away and stood up.

"Ron please don't leave me like this!" begged Yori.

"An eye for an eye" said Ron.

**Amazon jungle, Deroug's cave.**

Kim could feel the snakes large fangs press slightly against her breast as he continued to consume her. Kim felt Deroug mumble something and she figured while he may be a snake he was still a pervert enjoying the taste of breast. Kim no longer resisted mentally as it was a fruitless ideal and it gave her false hope.

_"Oh why didn't I listen to Betty?" _thought Kim.

_"Because your a god damn thrill junkie, trying to find her next hit" _said Kim's inner voice.

_"But that amulet is important" _thought Kim.

_"No it's not it never was, it was just an excuse for you to never learn or practice anything new" _said inner voice.

_"No one will ever know I died out here!" _thought Kim.

******Colorado, Ron's house.**

Ron lay on top of Yori, his cock thrusting into her body. As Ron moved gracefully inside her, they stared into each others eyes letting this bridge bring them to a higher state of mind. Yori ran her hands down Ron's ass feeling his tight buns, squeezing them as their moment came closer. In one final act while Ron thrusted forward so did Yori creating the ultimate pleasure both erupting like long dormant volcano's. Embraced by the other they fell asleep.

**Amazon jungle, Deroug's cave.**

Kim able to move her eyes took one last look at daylight before her head was swallowed.

_"I should have been a nicer person" _thought Kim one last time.

As her body slowly digested within his body, Deroug wrapped himself on a stalagmite enjoying the sun light that poured in from the hole in the roof.

"Oh sshoot I forgot to assk her name or why she came, oh well" laughed Deroug.

Kim's body moved a little farther downward coming to rest by Deroug's last unsatisfying meal, the amulet of Evi Lou.

* * *

**Authors note.**

_This story was inspired by a picture on Deviantart called Caa's cave by laptop123._

_The amulet Evi Lou is actually the amulet of evolution. _


End file.
